


Javi's Hobby

by PomeloAxel (BoredPsychopath_JC)



Series: Swan feeders in Toronto [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, M/M, No romance… yet? :3, Swans, in more than one way because bird feathers are fluffy too (sorry not sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPsychopath_JC/pseuds/PomeloAxel
Summary: Yuzuru learns of Javi’s hobby before Worlds 2013.[Disclaimer: The following portrayal does not intend to be disrespectful, or to reflect any bits of truth of the real-life counterparts who share their names. This is a work of fiction, born from pure imagination.]





	Javi's Hobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazykuroneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykuroneko/gifts), [fieryrondo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrondo/gifts), [ice_on_fire10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_on_fire10/gifts), [theseventhmarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseventhmarch/gifts).



> This is set in February 2013, the first late winter Yuzuru spent in Canada. I blame the extremely well-written fics and WIPs in this fandom for all the feels which could’ve suffocated me, should I not write them out. 
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this work to four amazing people (not in order!):  
> To tsm, who pulled me into this fandom and suffer with me over a certain fruit/king of meme on ice, which I’m too thankful for <3  
> To my #TeamYuzuvier for their amazing company in FS fandom, cheerleading and giving me nice suggestions on my draft. (oh yes, I’m that little shit who forces the dedicatees to read a draft and comment) <3  
> Last but not least, to fieryrondo, the writer of a masterpiece named [_El Cisne_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872375/chapters/20341714) which is the reason why I started writing again. This fic, despite all the rustiness, can be seen as a sincere love letter to the work because… SWANSSSS and all the inspirations plus encouragements <3  
>  (Also, if anyone reading this haven't read that work... WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE??? GO READ EL CISNE FIRST AND FORGET THIS FIC)
> 
> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes remain mine and please blame them on the announcement of SEIMEI 2.0 lol. But seriously, please let me know if you find any glaring mistakes >< Hopefully this brings some soothing effect to those who’re suffering as much as me for this current season lol

“So. This is Javi’s hobby.” 

Yuzuru carefully hides his smile behind the metallic cap-cup of his Pooh thermo, shuffling a bit on the park bench. Two metres from him on the lake shore, the Spanish skater is currently surrounded by patches of white.

For once, it is not ice.

“Why not?” With an amused look, Javier Fernández, the newly-crowned European Champion, slightly raises his voice over the agitated flap of feathers. The owners of those wings of various shades of white are busying with catching and gulping down bird feed.

Strangely, as the soothing fragrance of tealeaves fills his nostrils, Yuzuru can see how this hobby could be a nicer alternative over gaming free days and stress away. A nice day out of the confinement of walls, be it those of TCC or his still foreign apartment. 

Now outdoors in late February, he can probably also gauge his breathing performances.

Additionally, seeing one's rinkmate encircled by eager water fowls is quite an amusing sight. Yuzuru exhales deeply through his nose, willing the fog to fade from his spectacles. He has to watch his rinkmate’s movements clearly. 

For once, it is not for jump observation, even though that is one of thereasons why he has come all the way to Canada. 

Not that he would talk about what went on in his mind. Why bother his rinkmate with unnecessary information?

“It started as an accident,” Javi says with a fond head shake. “An old lady at the club couldn’t make it one time. So I helped. This year I help out properly whenever I'm in Toronto. They always need volunteers to feed the swans, especially the more precious type. Sometimes those come; sometimes they don’t.” 

“Javi loves nature.” 

“These are, for me, a relaxing moment.” Javi gestures at the orange-billed mute swans, pausing scooping soaked corns to look at Yuzuru properly. “Especially I still can’t make myself that relaxed before Worlds. Birds are great company.”

Yuzuru can only nod in bemusement, sipping his tea as he wonders at the mechanism behind the soft contentedness currently existing around Javi, who is watching him with a grey bucket in arm. He should really be irritated by the puzzling combination. Nonetheless, he is too drawn to the scene that he failed to notice a pair of irritated swans in time. The birds are getting impatient with the limited access to their meals and starts to approach the oblivious Spaniard from the side. One of the swans gives an unusual squeaky sound before poking at that strong thigh, the same thigh which is responsible for many a beautiful quadruple salchow—

“ _Mierda!_ ” Javi glares at the attacker and snorts. “Maybe not always _nice_.“

“They can be. If Javi focus,” Yuzuru comments with mock seriousness, like those times when they are on ice. When they know verbal supports are needed. He downs his tea along with his slight guilt of missing the warning, looking on as Javi mock dramatically scatters the feed around him. _A study in showmanship_ , Yuzuru tells himself.

“Bet you’re the observant type when it comes to these guys? I mean, you could probably be Snow White, singing crazily at them with your earphones on, so they’ll come to you. Apart from that, I can’t picture how you interact with birds. ”

“Swans don’t bite me.” Yuzuru deadpans, keeping an eye out on the attacker. “I know them better. Did study them for the short two years ago.”

“It’s a lovely programme.”

Yuzuru snaps his gaze from the graceful long neck of that offender. From the little feathery head which is pointed up for swallowing the feed, he is now greeted by a sincere human face, where a hesitant smile is slowly spreading across the good-looking feature.

“Yuzu, honestly, I’m sure these birds approve your performances,” Javi gently adds.

Yuzuru feels warmth blooming in his chest. He does not expect his green tea could fight the Ontario winter chill that effectively. To this unexpected praise, he really should list out what he could have done better whenever he wore that gorgeous feathery costume of white, purple and black.

Nonetheless, the scene right in front of him looks too peaceful for any protests, however convincing points he has. Javi is still smiling that warm smile, walking towards him with the bucket. Some of the swans tag behind gracefully. The perfect swan performance, or any performance, still eludes him. Going to Brian’s has yet solved that mystery.

“Do you want to try?” Javi asks out of the blue. It is a simple question and Yuzuru nods without second thought. 

He screws back the cup-cap on his thermo, carefully not leaving any spills on the bench. He approaches his rinkmate gingerly. He does know that the swans’ elegance can turn nasty anytime.

All of a sudden, a harsh car-horn sound cuts through the moment of focus. Yuzuru nearly stumbles. Javi catches him on time, righting his footing on spot. He stills, despite the hammering in his chest. 

The only reason why he does not shake, from embarrassment or shock, is the reassuring and right amount of pressure on his arm. Could there be warmth as well?

He is so far used to being helped up from the unforgiving ice by the same hands, many a time after he popped his jumps. He is used to returning the favour, too.

At the same time, he is not used to being helped out when he is not surrounded by the ice. He always sees Javier Fernández-san as a _senpai_ with much respect. Outside skating, their paths rarely cross and he likes it that way. It would complicate their strange rival/rinkmate relationship and he has long decided that he cannot afford to be too comfortable. He is here in Toronto to train, to get better and to evolve.

And yet. Javi is a steady presence and he _is_ caring. Yuzuru is not a fool. He knows too well that his overflowing frustration on the ice the whole week after returning from the draining 4CC was the reason why Javi suggested meeting on their resting day. He must admit that he has got intrigued by the particular hobby Javi briefly mentioned as “helpful for training”.

So here they are. Javi on his weekly swan-feeding volunteering work on the lake side with Yuzuru joining him. 

Or, rather, at this particular pinpoint of time, they are standing close to each other, Javi’s hand still on his upper arm. This is not a podium scene. More swans are now gathering around them. 

One of the new-comers nearly flops upon its landing. Right on another strange car-horn sound. Even after all those footages watched in preparation for _White Legend,_ Yuzuru is unaware of how these charming creatures could be that clumsy. More importantly, that slip was right on the note, well, if the honks could be made noted onto music sheets. 

Oh, the musicality of swans.

With more excited noises from the birds, it is turning into a ridiculous chorus.

He laughs. It just bubbles up to full-throated laughter. Bending down, he hears Javi joining him. 

It suddenly escapes him how he cannot recall when he last laughed this much. It should be back in Sendai, where his home always stands, though he can only remember clearly the days before he left for Canada. All the expectations. Guiltiness. Doubts. A mixed jumble of feelings he pushes away to be dealt once the season ends. 

Right now, they are all rushing back with crushing intensity.

He freezes with a wince. 

He nearly hiccups. The air is too cold. He tries to will down any possibility of an asthma attack.

A warm weight finds itself on the small of his back. He can feel soothing circles through the fabrics.

Focusing on his breathing, he slowly straightens himself.

An apology is on the tip of his tongue, swallowed down only when he sees Javi’s gaze. It bears an understanding that Yuzuru nearly chalks up to his imagination. Javi simply gives him a soft pat on his shoulder, returning to scoop out more feed for the keen swans again.

Tension slowly leaves Yuzuru from that spot of brief contact. His gaze is caught by a black-billed swan, slightly larger than the others, cutting its way through the dynamic white towards them. He makes an effort to let its peculiar honking noises in, putting his mind in deciphering the rhythm and the frequency of the trumpeting sound from a bird which looks too small to be the source.

“I learn from them too,” Javi speaks up, probably more to himself. “Not from the way they aggressively attack their peers. I’m not a bird expert but looking how focus they can be, it relieves me a bit. They’re always in the moment.” 

Yuzuru watches on as the Spaniard scoops more feed from the bucket. He nods, letting the lively peacefulness surrounding them sinks in. Nonetheless, he always finds himself looking back at that honking swan. It is always commanding attention.

“Ah, you’re lucky.” Javi follows his gaze and points at the same swan. “The trumpeters don’t always turn up. A noisy but rarer group.”

Yuzuru makes an affirmative sound. He cannot find the most fitting reply. He has still not recovered from the whirlwind of emotions. This setting is calming. He does not want to say anything that may spoil the moment. 

“Sometimes small simple things like this releases me from thinking too much,” Javi simply continues, jokingly batting away an over-enthusiastic swan with a soft smile. “Yuzu, give me your hand?”

A scoop materialises in Yuzuru’s gloved hand. The pressure on his arm is back, guiding his hand closer to the swans’ reach.

Greedy bills greet him instantly. He looks at their graceful yet determined motions. Soon, the trumpeter manages to reach the food he hands out.

He tries not to think how destructively powerful the nature can be. He tries not to dwell on his missions and goals. At this particular moment, he is needed as a food provider. He is solely only needed to satisfy tangible and important needs. The birds around him want their stomachs filled on a winter’s day and he is directly contributing. To them, He is not a skater from far away, an icon torn from his rebuilding homeland, chasing a dream that supports him so much that he sometimes, especially when things do not go well, feels quite tied down. 

After several scoops of food, the trumpeter swan seems to have enough. With another honk, it spreads its shiny white wings, taking off with a flourish. Yuzuru looks up, following its majestic flight until it is out of sight.

_小さな幸せ_ , his mind supplies. There have always been simple and tangible things in life he has been grateful for. Things that can also be overlooked amid his chase after _the_ most important goal. 

Perhaps he can draw strength from these small things as well. Like how he is now in the company of beautiful creatures. Creatures that can fly. Or land an appealing big quad.

He can no longer suppress the small grin emerging on his face, straight from his own train of thoughts.

“Thank you so much, Javi,” he says, turning to face his rinkmate with a sincere smile and a small bow, a bit worried that his gratitude cannot come across well.

“Anytime.” 

It is a bit surprising to hear the relief seeping through the syllables. Yuzuru croaks his head before he realises. Javi snorts good-naturedly, giving Yuzuru’s shoulders a brief reassuring squeeze. 

“Oh, Yuzu. I wasn’t that sure. Would mentioning your past programme make you more homesick? You know you’re not that easy to read, huh?” 

Words fail Yuzuru again. He is still unsure if he should bother his rinkmate with his personal feelings or thoughts. Javi is nice and accommodating. However, he has intruded enough his rinkmate’s peaceful get-away moments. Still, some part of him ponders why Javier Fernández- _senshū,_ of all people, should be _reading_ him off-ice. He is fairly sure that he is not as interesting as a book. Maybe he needs to get used to the fact that Javi is more unpredictable than he thought.

“It’s nice to learn from swans.” He settles for an easy statement instead. Somehow, he thinks that Javi would understand. It is certainly not about his lessons with the swans years ago.

“These birds can do nice flips too,” Javi replies with a wink. “Nice flips—“ He points at a swan which is flapping its wings after some elaborate preening. “1, 2, 3. Hmm, we have a great triple flip here. Triple _wing_ flip! No edge call.”

Yuzuru rolls his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. He is not that sure about the use of the word “flip” in describing beating wings but he decides to let it slide. It must be some kind of Spanish humour. He likes the upturned corners of Javi's and his own mouths though.

“Add that when skate to _White Legend_ again,” he proclaims, somehow he feels bolder to joke about skating outside the action itself. Now they have done weirder and sillier jokes. “When I beat you at Worlds, I skate that at gala. Do better swans. Now I know them better.”

“You’re always taking notes!”

“To tell Brian. You feed swans as hobby!”

“I don’t mind. I trust him enough not to hide my caring side,” Javi simply shrugs. “I do care about these swans.”

With the lingering taste of green tea amid the sound of fluttering wings, it dawns on Yuzuru that he can be more comfortable with his training in Toronto, regardless of others’ comments. There will always be moments binding him to the past and the future. Indulging himself in positive off-ice moments here is not an act of cowardly, as long as he never forgets the full picture. 

He cannot resist voicing out a new idea. There is something that feels right. Maybe also something else taking shape after today. Analysis of the latter can wait. He is now content and  refreshed, not to mention highly-motivated to get back to business.

“Javi, swan is good gold medal exhibition.”

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny is from [ here](https://www.thestar.com/news/ontario/2009/03/29/trumpeter_swans_making_a_comeback_in_ontario.html). The 3F joke should be credited to tsm :P I love that so much that I can’t resist lol Also Yuzu received an incorrect edge call on a 3F at 4CC 2013. *prayer circle for fair GOE judging this season*
> 
> I did brief research on that frequently overlooked (probably because I’m a relatively new Yuzu stan?) 2012-13 season. It intrigued me when I read of those brief reports at Japan Nationals and 4CC in Japan… Anyways, the more I learnt about his life, the more I’m in awe at how inspirational he is. I truly wish I knew him earlier. 
> 
> All the best to Yuzu and Javi this season <3 LAND THE 4LO AT SCAC! VAMOS JAVI <3 羽生選手頑張ってください <3
> 
> Feel free to watch me screaming and posting gifs on [twitter](https://twitter.com/boredjdc/). Comments and kudos are the best x


End file.
